Blown Away
by bookreader1617
Summary: This is a song fic base off of Carrie Underwood's song Blown Away. I would say more but it would spoil the story. Please read and review.


**Hey everyone! I heard Carrie Underwood's new song Blown Away and had to write this story base off of it. Keep in mind it's not exact to the song but it is very close.**

**I'm putting it under Vampire Academy because I imagined the girl as a dhampir and her farther as a royal moroi. But I'm leaving up to you guys, the readers, to use your imagination to put faces on those guys.**

**Declaimer: I don't own the song, nor do I own the plot, except for the end and what is not part of the song. Everything that is related to the song belongs to the song. I also don't own Vampire Academy either.**

A rumble of thunder was heard before the rain started pouring down. She didn't want to go home to the mean old miser that is claimed to be her farther but she knew she had to. Every time she saw him she wonders how her mamas ever meet him. She was an angle in the ground and his is the walking devil.

The teen made it home and her farther yelled at her for getting soaking wet. He forcefully grabbed his daughter's arm and pushed her into her room, ordering her to change. He slammed the door behind her, causing her to filch. She sighed and changed out of her wet close.

A flash of lighting lit up her room and seconds she heard the thunder rumble. The girl sighed again and walked over to the window and watched the storm clouds roll in. From in her room she heard the TV in the living room. The weather man called for a twister.

She closed her eyes and prayed that it came and blow this place down. To shatter every window. Blow away every brick, every board, and every slamming door. Until nothing is left standing. To blow away every tear-soaked whiskey memory.

Teen's eyes open when she heard those sirens screaming out. Running into the living room she saw her so called daddy laid there passes out in the couch with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. She looked at him for a second before she ran and locked herself in the cellar. Most people called it taking shelter. She called it sweet revenge.

Listing to the wind the girl thought back to how it has been every time he came. He would get drunk and get abusive against her. He would slammed every door and break anything and everything he could. She was scared of him and there was nothing she could do about it. Her mother was gone and she was only half his size. Even though she was a dhampir in training, he was a royal moroi and couldn't hurt him with our getting arrested.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house_, she thought hearing the rain get even worse and the hail falling down. _There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past._

From down there in the cellar she could hear the twister blow everything way. She prayed it would shatter every window until it's all blown away. Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away until there's nothing left—Nothing left of yesterday. Wanting every tear-soaked whiskey memory to be blown away. For it all to blow away.

When the storm got silent she hesitantly walked out of the cellar and saw the only thing left of the house was it foundation.

It was all blown away.

She heard someone screaming her name and looked up to see her best friend running full speed towards her."Thank goodness you're okay! I was so worry that you didn't get into the cellar in time," Her best friend cried hugging her.

"Yea I got in there in time, but my father didn't," She said with a small, almost unnoticeable smirk on her face. Her best friend knew about the problems with her father, so seeing that small smirk she knew that her friend purposely didn't bring her father into the cellar with her.

"Such a same, I'm sure you did everything you could to get him in there though." Both girls looked at each other for a second before they let out a laugh.

Yes her prayers were answer. Everything was blown away and now it's time for a new start.

**Sorry if it sucks and if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes. It was a spear the moment kind of thing.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
